Sailing is one of the most popular sports in the country and sailing craft are used not only for water sailing, but also are outfitted with a variety of gear for converting into land, ice or snow sailing craft. The present invention relates to an improvement in the multiple mode sailing craft and especially to a means for achieving greater speeds while the craft is waterborne and for achieving higher strength to weight ratios, and greater stability, while the craft is being utilized in a land sailing or in an ice or snow sailing mode of operation.
The present invention also relates to a means for increasing the stability of the sailboat in the water, while the craft is underway and further to a means for lowering the center of craft, approximately in the center of the craft, so as to increase the righting arm or momentum of righting as the craft heels with the wind. The craft being adaptable to light air or heavy weather conditions.
The use of adjustable shrouds in the rigging of the sailboat relates to a means of also increasing the speed of the vessel in all modes of travel.
This invention further relates to a means for pivotably rotating a rudder element upwardly so as to provide clearance under the craft in shallow water or for putting on a trailer.
This device also relates to a means of organizing the cockpit of the sailboat so as to present a control means, by which a steering means outboard of the bowspit, may be manipulated by the occupant of the craft, for the easy and convenient control of the craft when in a land mode or ice or snow mode of travel.